10 kata!
by llychu
Summary: Kalau Hinata bisa selamat hanya dengan 10 kata dari senpai yang itu, Hinata tidak akan keberatan melakukannya. Tapi ternyata tak mudah!


**OWNER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY : LLYCHU**

 **Pair : Gaara x Hinata**

 **Rated : T**

Hay! Aku baru disini. Jadi kalau masih terkesan kaku sorry, ya! Kali ini masih sama kayak fict kemarin, masih bercerita standar-standar dan abal-abal. Menurut aku pribadi ini temanya masih mirip sama yang aku post kemarin. Jadi... Happy Read aja!

.

.

.

Jika satu-satunya jalan yang harus ditempuh Hinata agar lewat dari serangan para seniornya adalah membuat si dingin es itu mencair, maka Hinata mau mencobanya. Walaupun kesabaran tingkat dewa yang diwariskan ibunya —selain wajah bulat dan rambut indigo yang unik— membuat Hinata tahan dari kejahilan para mentor ospeknya, tapi tetap saja pasokannya akan berkurang jika terus digunakan secara berkala. Ini baru hari ketiga dan kesabaran Hinata makin menipis. Hari pertama, dimaki habis-habisan sampai ingin menangis karena salah membawa bunga yang telah ditentukan. Padahal seingat Hinata, diawal pertemuan seniornya itu bilang harus membawa seikat bunga mawar putih dan nyatanya berubah jadi mawar merah.

Hari kedua. Surat cinta yang isinya kata-kata manis beralaskan gombal harus Hinata bacakan keras-keras kesenior berambut hitam yang bergaya _chicken butt_ dan sukses membuat Hinata pingsan, padahal baru setengahnya terbaca. Dan sekarang, penawaran gila baginya untuk membuat senior yang selalu diam itu bicara 10 kata dalam satu tarikan nafas. Jika ia disuruh membuat Naruto, senior yang diam-diam Hinata kagumi itu bicara panjang lebar, mungkin tak akan sulit. Tapi ini senior yang sejak hari pertamapun hanya memandangi semua mahasiswa baru dengan datar. Tanpa minat, tanpa ekspresi.

Memang Hinata pernah dengar masalah senior satu ini dari sepupunya yang sudah tingkat 4 di kampus yang sama. Namanya Sabaku Gaara. Pemuda tampan dengan rambut merah menyalanya. Dikenal cerdas karena beberapa kali membawa nama Universitas Konoha pada perlombaan-perlombaan yang kebanyakan dimenangi olehnya. Ia dari jurusan sains dan teknologi. Menyimpang jauh dari jurusan Hinata, sastra Inggris.

Ini semua karena gadis senior bernama Sakura. Gadis itu mendapati Hinata memandang kearah Gaara. Tak sengaja, itupun tak lama. Hinata hanya penasaran kenapa senior satu itu kerjaannya hanya duduk dibawah pohon dan memandangi satu persatu kelompok ospek tanpa minat untuk ikut mengerjai. Padahal kebanyakan senior sangat menikmati bagaimana mereka menjahili adik tingkatnya.

Dan sekarang Hinata ada dibelakang pemuda jenius itu. Mengendap pelan tanpa minat untuk mengagetkannya. Dahi Hinata yang tertutupi helaian poni indigonya sedikit lepek karena keringat. Keringat lelah karena sebelumnya berlari untuk mencari dimana Gaara dan keringat karena gugup.

"S-se- _senpai_ ,"

Gaara menoleh saat cicitan kecil Hinata terdengar olehnya. Bukannya ge'er atau terlalu percaya diri. Hanya saja disana hanya ada dia seorang diri. Tak ada satupun orang yang memakai almameter sepertinya. Jadi panggilan ' _senpai_ ' itu boleh saja memang untuknya, dan memang diberikan padanya.

Tidak ada jawaban, Hinata mendongak dan mendapati Gaara sudah memutar tubuhnya menghadap kearahnya. Tatapannya tetap datar. Tapi kerutan didahinya yang terdapat _tattoo_ 'Ai' itu menandakan seakan pemuda itu bertanya.

"I-itu… A-aku Hyu-uga Hinata. Ja-jadi b-begini _senpai_ …. A-aku di-suruh sa…"

"Cukup. Pergi."

Ini pertama kali Hinata mendengar suara Gaara. Dalam dan berat. Khas seorang pria. Benar-benar membuat telinganya bergetar. Tapi, itu hanya dua kata. Bukankah Hinata harus membuatnya bicara minimal 10 kata?

"Ti-tidak _senpai_! A-aku… A-anu…" Hinata kembali menunduk. Dia mencoba mencari alasan tepat untuk membuat Gaara banyak bicara. Apapun Hinata harus lakukan agar Gaara mengeluarkan sedikit ekspresi pada _jade_ hijau menawannya.

Tunggu…apapun?

Merasa aneh dan sedikit terganggu, Gaara memilih pergi dan meninggalkan Hinata sendirian dengan wajah tertunduknya. Tapi baru selangkah, satu kata Hinata membuat langkahnya berhenti.

"Suka."

Gaara kembali menatap Hinata. Kali ini wajah bulat itu mendongak dan menatap padanya. Semburat merah terlingkar manis dipipi gembilnya. Kalau saja Gaara tak terbiasa dengan tingkah kaku dan acuhnya, mungkin saat ini jari-jari panjang Gaara sudah mencubit gemas Hinata. Ekspresi gadis itu benar-benar membuat dirinya nyaris hilang kendali. Terlalu manis dan menggemaskan.

"Aku suka senpai."

Diam. Itu pilihan Gaara. Bingung juga karena anak yang baru melihatnya itu bilang suka padanya. Mungkin karena feromon karisma milik Gaara begitu kuat hingga para gadis mengejarnya. Termasuk gadis yang tingginya tak sampai dagunya itu.

Jika pengalaman ditembak Gaara kita longok, Gaara akan langsung bilang 'Aku menolak.' Dan setelah itu meninggalkan gadis yang bilang suka padanya. Tapi kali ini ada sedikit kesalahpahaman antara otak dan hati Gaara. Otaknya memerintahkan agar segera menolak dan pergi, mempertahankan seorang Gaara yang dingin dan acuh. Tapi hatinya yang kali ini menang. Gaara tak bisa menolak. Gaara tak bisa beranjak. Hanya diam dan terus membalas tatapan gemetar gadis dihadapannya. Mata peraknya, mirip Neji. Senior yang satu klub sains dengannya.

"S- _senpai_?" Hinata memanggil. Lama-lama tak tahan juga melawan _jade_ milik Gaara.

"Aku…meno—"

Chu!

Kecupan singkat itu memotong perkataan Gaara. Bukankah Hinata bilang apapun? Dan sekarang gadis itu nekat mencium singkat ujung bibir Gaara. Dia harus sedikit meloncat agar mencapai wajah Gaara. Jangan salahkan gen ibunya yang terlalu pekat padanya. Bahkan tinggi badan tak seberapapun diwariskannya.

Kedipan lucu terlihat dimata Gaara. Wajahnya sontak mengeras. Ayolah, terlalu berani untuk seseorang yang tak kenal Gaara. Saat kesadaran sudah terkumpul, Gaara memasang kembali wajah _stoic-_ nya. Merasa ada yang tak beres, Hinata buru-buru mundur beberapa langkah. Tapi langkahnya harus terhenti saat tangannya dicengkram dengan kuat oleh Gaara. Dan saat Gaara menghembuskan nafanya kasar hingga menerpa sebagian wajah Hinata, saat itu juga Hinata merasakan desiran aneh dihatinya.

"Kau terlalu berani untuk seseorang yang baru mengenal Sabaku Gaara."

Sepuluh! Diam-diam Hinata menghitung semua kata yang keluar dari mulut Gaara. Dan jika Hinata masih bisa waras karena wajahnya terlalu dekat dengan Gaara, kata-kata itu terdengar seperti ancaman. Tapi siapa yang perduli? Hinata terlalu senang hingga kuat untuk menghempaskan tangan Gaara begitu saja. Lalu lari dan meninggalkan Gaara dengan tampang bingung yang lucu.

.

.

.

"Kau terlalu berani untuk seseorang yang baru mengenal Sabaku Gaara."

Hinata mengulagi perkataan Gaara pada gadis musim semi didepannya. Wajahnya berseri-seri. Sangat kentara jika saat ini gadis lavender itu tengah senang.

"Bukti. Mana buktinya?"

Wajah sumringah itu tergantikan dengan longoan yang terlihat sangat konyol. Bodohnya Hinata tak merekam satupun perkataan Gaara. Dan sekarang, buat apa ia sampai nekat mencium pemuda merah itu?

"T-tapi _senpai_ , benar kok Gaara-senpai bilang 10 kata itu tad—"

"Kapan? Aku tak merasa." Suara itu terdengar jelas dibelakang telinganya. Dan benar saja, Gaara sudah ada dibelakangnya lengkap dengan cengiran setengah bibirnya.

"Tuh, kau bohong ya? Lanjutkan kerjaanmu kalau begitu." Sakura beranjak dari hadapan Hinata dan menghilang dikerumunan para mahasiswa baru. Menyisakan Hinata dengan nafas putus-putusnya karena merasa sangat malu dan juga gugup. Apalagi oksigen disekitarnya terasa menipis karena kehadiran seorang Gaara.

"Kau mempermainkanku."

DEG. Suaranya memang datar, tapi terdengar tajam dan menuntut. Hinata tahu ia salah karena membawa perasaan seseorang. Tapi ia juga tahu Gaara pasti menolaknya.

"M-maaf _senpai_. A-aku permisi."

"Mau kemana?" belum sempat Hinata melangkah, tangannya sudah ditahan Gaara. "Kau ingin 10 kata dariku, kan?"

Dengan susah payah Hinata menelan ludahnya. Tubuhnya berputar dengan sendirinya saat Gaara menariknya dan menempelkan tubuh mereka. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Hinata tahu mata Gaara sangat indah. Walaupun ditutupi dengan ekspresi datar, tetap saja hijau itu memabukkan.

"S- _senpai_ …"

"Ayo kita coba bagaimana jika tepat dibibir. Bukan hanya dipinggir."

Itu sepuluh kata yang ambigu. Dan keambiguan itu terjawab saat Gaara mencium Hinata dibibir. Tepat dibibir. Untung mereka ada dipojok lapangan. Tak ada yang melihat, atau tepatnya sedikit yang melihat.

Kecupan dalam itu terlepas. Pipi Hinata makin memerah, makin membuat Gaara harus menahan kegemasan pada kedua pipi gadis itu.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab. Jadian denganku. Tak ada penolakan. Titik."

Kali ini sepuluh kata itu tidak ambigu. Mempunyai maksud dan arti yang jelas. Dan ketika Gaara mengucapkan sepuluh kata dalam satu tarikan nafas, maka kau harus menerima resiko yang sedikit tak menguntungkan karena sepuluh kata dari Gaara, adalah satu artian tak terbantahkan.

FIN—

 **BONUS!**

"Gaara!"

Saat Gaara memajukan lagi kepalanya, suara yang nyaring itu mampir ketelinganya. Dia tahu benar suara berat itu milik siapa. Apalagi sekarang Hinata menegang didepannya.

"Ada apa, Neji?" selain jarang bicara, Gaara juga dikenal pedas dalam berkata. Dia tidak suka sesuatu yang bertele-tele seperti titel ' _senpai_ '. Padahal Gaara sendiri enggan disepelekan seperti itu. Tapi mau dikata apa, ya inilah Gaara.

"Kenapa kau dekat-dekat adikku, sih?" segera saja Neji menarik Hinata dan menyembunyikan tubuh mungil adiknya itu dipunggung lebar miliknya.

"Kami baru jadian." Ucap Gaara santai.

Sekarang Neji melongo. Kata siapa Hinata boleh pacaran diumurnya yang baru menginjak 19 akhir tahun nanti? Tidak _. Sister complex_ Neji kambuh.

"Heh, Panda! Hinata tidak akan pacaran dengan siapapun, titik!" tegas Neji dan melotot pada Gaara.

"Dia normal Neji." Kali ini Gaara menarik kembali Hinata, "Kau tak berhak mengganggu hubungan kami."

Neji mendidih. Junior yang satu ini memang benar-benar menguras otak dan tenaganya. Tidak dipelajaran, tidak diKlub, dan sekarang adiknya.

"Gaara- _san_ ," dahi Gaara sedikit mengernyit mendengar penuturan formal Neji, sepertinya Hyuuga jenius itu sudah serius. "Aku tidak mengizinkanmu."

"Aku tidak meminta izin padamu."

"Tapi Hinata adikku."

"Dia pacarku."

"Dia sepupuku!"

"Hanya sepupu, kan?"

"Di—"

"Cukup!" kali ini Hinata yang mendidih mendengar Gaara dan Neji mengadu argumen. Mereka berdua sama-sama pandai. Mungkin ini akan menjadi sangat panjang jika Hinata tak buru-buru bertindak.

"Gaara- _senpai_ , maafkan aku jika menyinggung perasaanmu. Tapi aku belum bisa menerima ajakanmu pacaran." Neji nyaris tertawa kencang saat melihat ekspresi Gaara yang terlihat sangat bodoh menahan marah. Tapi setelahnya Neji kembali melongo saat Hinata memukul pelan lengan atasnya dan berujar, "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Neji-nii. Jadi berhenti terlalu mengkhawatirkanku."

Hinata pergi dan melanjutkan kegiatan 'jahil' para _senpai_ -nya. Kali ini biarkan saja dia dikerjai habis-habisan. Gadis itu tidak mau lagi melakukan kesalahan fatal seperti membuat seorang Gaara yang _anteng_ menjadi banyak tingkah. Itu menyeramkan sekaligus membahayakan.

Sisanya, Gaara maupun Neji hanya geleng kepala melihat aksi Hinata.

"Walaupun dia menolak dan berkata belum, aku tidak akan menyetujui begitu saja jika Hinata menerimamu kelak."

"Apa peduliku? Keputusanmu tidak akan mempengaruhiku."

"Gaara! kau ini menyebalkan kau tahu!"

"Ya, Neji. Aku tahu,"

"Juga tidak sopan."

"Aku tahu."

"Juga…."

Bla-bla-bla.


End file.
